


Both ways

by lorinhazuzu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorinhazuzu/pseuds/lorinhazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is always the jealous, possessive one, and he quite often forgets that sometimes Harry gets jealous too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited as usual.  
> It is purely fiction and does not follow any time of timelines you might have inside your pretty little head.

They had been together for two years now. However with their decision to keep the relationship a secret, it wasn’t surprising that they would have a few bumps along the way.

One of those bumps was called Eleanor.

Louis had met her a few weeks ago, he had gone to get some coffee, and taken much longer to get back than Harry thought was necessary, but when he had, he was smiling and telling Harry about this really cool girl he’d met.

Harry hadn’t minded it much at the beginning, that Louis enjoyed spending time with her, though that slowly changed as he realized that it was happening more and more often, especially since Louis and Harry tried not to be seen out together too much, so as to not encourage the rumours about them.

So Louis would go out with Eleanor and come back bright eyed and smiling, and he’d never hold back on telling Harry just how ‘amazing’ she was.

Harry was understandably upset, though Louis never noticed a thing. He wasn’t the only one to notice the budding relationship however; the media and the fans had caught wind of it very early on, but it had never really been discussed until today.

Today’s interview had pretty much been the bitter tasting cherry on top for Harry.

 

Today was a good day for Louis. There were days when he just didn’t feel like anything and he might have come off as borderline rude more than once; but not today, today Louis had woken up in a good mood that had stuck throughout the day and infected the other boys as well. Louis’ mood always had a strong influence on the others.

They had been taking turns to answer the questions, more than once they overlapped each other, talking all at once in a way that made Louis seriously doubt anyone who watched this would be able to understand.

It was about halfway through when the interviewer, a pretty blonde friendly lady, started singling them out a bit more, as it usually happened.

She asked Niall about his last holiday, and Zayn about his newest tattoo and then she turned towards Louis.

“So Louis, how are things with the girlfriend going?”  
Louis looked at her, arching an eyebrow both amused and puzzled.  
“Who?” he wondered out loud. He was pretty sure Zayn was the only one in the band with a girlfriend at the moment. He smiled, thinking about how good Zayn and Perry were together.  
“Eleanor?” The interviewer’s – Aly – voice brought Louis back to the present and he immediately brightened at the sound of her name.  
“Eleanor? She’s great!” he said enthusiastically.  
Aly smiled, not asking anymore questions, though today Louis felt like he wouldn’t mind talking about anything. She turned to Harry instead, asking him about his new friendship with Nick.

Nick and Harry had become friends a while ago, bonding over the fact that both Harry and Nick were in the same sort of situation. It didn’t take Harry long to tell Nick about his relationship with Louis, something Louis didn’t mind at all, just in case Nick was getting any ideas.

Harry was forever going to him for advice or just reassurance, it was nice for Harry to have someone who was older and knew what he was talking about when the subject was sexuality.

Louis didn’t like it that much, but Nick did help Harry, so mostly he just clenched his teeth and put up with it. Harry found it funny, how jealous and possessive Louis was, though he secretly enjoyed it, finding reassurance in the jealousy in a way other people wouldn’t understand. Louis on the other hand felt a bit annoyed at himself, it wasn’t fun feeling jealous all the time, but it wasn’t something he could really change about himself, it was just natural; Harry was his and that was the end of it.

He immediately smiled at hearing the question, quickly looking at Harry ready to share a smile over their little inside joke, but Harry wasn’t looking at him, eyes intent on the interviewer, a dimple showing as he smiled and answered her question, which somehow felt weird to Louis.

He frowned slightly, good mood slowly ebbing away.

Harry didn’t look at him again for the rest of the interview, Louis knew because he stared at him for the remaining duration of it, but Harry’s eyes never met his. Not once.

Annoyance flaring, Louis tried to concentrate on the interview as it got wrapped up. It was only a few minutes later when it finished and Harry immediately stood up, walking away whilst chatting with Aly and the rest of the crew, without looking back at all like he usually did, just to check that Louis was still there, and, fine. If that’s how he wants it, Louis thought to himself.

Irritated, he stood up, walking out with Liam, Niall and Zayn who kept throwing him this funny looks that Louis didn’t understand and just made his annoyance escalate.

Once they got outside they were told Harry’s not coming with them, so they left the venue without Harry, which wasn’t something Louis liked, especially since he’d just left him there with the blondie.

Having been in a very bad mood throughout lunch, he left the boys early and went home feeling more ticked off with every minute that went by.

The day passed slowly, Louis tried texting Harry, growing angrier the longer he went without receiving a text back. Harry had never not answered back, it didn’t matter who he was with, on the contrary, he was always quick with his answers, eager and happy to talk to Louis at any time of the day, and Louis found that he did not like being ignored, not one bit.  
What reason did Harry even have for behaving like this?

By early evening he was glaring at anything that crossed his line of sight, be it the TV, the phone or god forbid, the door that just wouldn’t open.

He left the house feeling restless, and ended up at El’s place. She opened the door with a surprised look on her face, but guessing at his very apparent bad mood, she quickly agreed to go out for a few drinks with him, where she proved how much of a good friend she was by listening to Louis complain continuously about Harry.

“Who does he even think he is?” Louis cried out loudly and drunkenly, throwing out his arms in exasperation, “We were fine this morning, and now he just decides to be a twat and ignore me?!” he slurred, both anger and upset (as well as alcohol) swirled around, mixing together inside him.

Eleanor nodded sympathetically, eyes glued to the cute bartender as she listened to Louis’ drunken babbling.

Sadly for Eleanor, she didn’t have the opportunity to pursue anything with the guy, because Louis chose that moment to pass out on her. She took him home with a lot of difficulty, calling Liam to come and help. Throwing a blanket over Louis who was splayed out on the couch, the two left quickly after.

The next morning Louis woke up with a pounding headache and to a still empty flat. He checked his phone, but there were no messages from Harry, only a voicemail from Niall which he listened to distractedly as he searched the kitchen for some painkillers.

His attention was suddenly and dizzyingly brought back to the voicemail when he heard Harry’s name being mentioned.  
“So uh, Harry’s just came over, and I don’t know Lou, he seems a bit..off. Just come sort this out, yeah?”  
He heard the click that signalled the end of the voicemail, and was left staring at his phone confusedly, because seriously, what the hell was going on with Harry?

Louis shook his head and decided that enough was enough. He threw on some fresh clothes and left the apartment a few minutes later, driving the short distance to Niall’s place.

He felt torn between anger and confusion, and maybe just a bit of jealousy because, really, why the hell would Harry go to Niall with whatever his problem was and not him? 

A heavy feeling started to set in his stomach and he hurried up his pace, knocking a few times on Niall’s door until he heard someone behind it, followed shortly by the sight of a smiling Niall.  
“Hey mate, what’s up? You look a wreck” his voice sounded cheerful but forced and Louis just wanted to punch something. Just a little.  
“Where’s he Niall?” his voice was harsh and he was suddenly back to angry again. It was easier to deal with anger anyway.  
“Oh right, you want Harry” Louis grit his teeth and noticed Niall still hadn’t invited him in. He narrowed his eyes.  
“Of course I want Harry!” He exploded, “Seriously Niall, does he think it’s okay to just suddenly shut me out like this?”  
Niall frowned, confused and started “Wait, what – “ but Louis quickly interrupted him, “he just left with that stupid fake blonde and didn’t even call me or come back home!” Louis spat out, angrier than he’d ever been with Harry, not that he usually got mad at Harry.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me” Niall groaned, and just as Louis was about to go off again, Niall snapped.  
“Jesus Christ Louis, what is wrong with you? Did you ever stop to think that maybe he’s ignoring you because you deserve it?”  
Startled, he gaped at Niall for a second before recovering; Niall wasn’t really one to snap.  
“What the hell did I do?!”  
“Please Lou”Niall rolled his eyes, “you’ve been parading around with Eleanor for weeks whenever you have any free time, and you never shut up about her and how great she is, and then you just say that in that interview – “  
“What, what did I say?” Louis asked quickly, his anger was slowly turning into a different emotion. Fear, fear that he’d hurt Harry and he hadn’t even realized.  
“You told everyone she’s your girlfriend – “  
“I never said that!” he interrupted, but at the same time panic set in, realization did too, because bloody hell, now that he thinks about it he realizes that he did kind of say that, and what the hell must Harry be thinking??  
“Let me in Niall” he said quietly, only one goal in mind, and that was get to Harry.  
Obviously Niall noticed the shift, the sudden purpose in his voice and expression because his mood immediately melted into caution.  
“uh, Lou, I don’t think he really wants to see you right now..” he hesitated, but Louis was already pushing past him, eyes scoping out the place quickly before he started off in the direction of the bedrooms, ignoring Niall’s voice calling his name.

He found Harry in Niall’s bedroom, sprawled out on the bed, face turned away. The first thing he noticed, sadly, was that Harry was wearing one of Niall’s t-shirts, and of course he knew he shouldn’t exactly be noticing that, but it still made his shoulders tense and his hands clench.

“Haz?” He called walking around the bed quickly. Harry didn’t show any signs of surprise so Louis guessed he’d heard him coming in.  
He crouched on the bed next to him, and took a look at the rumpled boy. He wasn’t crying, thankfully because Louis could never deal with a crying Harry, but there was a pout on his lips and his eyes looked sadder than Louis had ever seen them.  
“Oh Haz, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, I mean, Eleanor. She isn’t. She isn’t – she’s, we’re not together.  
He watched as Harry looked down at his pillow, fingers playing with the edges of the covers.  
“I thought..I thought” he mumbled.  
“I know, but it isn’t true. I just, I wasn’t really paying attention, I’m sorry” Louis reached out tangling his fingers on Harry’s hair.  
“Do you love her?” he looked up at Louis, eyes wary but hopeful, and Louis swallowed hard, because was that what he made Harry think? God he was dense, Louis thought, cursing himself mentally.  
“Course not Haz, not like that, she’s just a friend”  
“But you like her” Harry accused childishly, and Louis couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Yeah I do, it’s great having someone to talk to who knows about us”  
“You told her? ‘Bout us?” he sat in bed and Louis nodded in response.  
The smile started gradually on Harry’s face, until he was beaming giddily, cheeks dimpled.  
“Come here, you silly boy” Louis said, pulling Harry in and planting a kiss on his mouth.

They sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, Harry’s head on his shoulder, and Louis’ hand running up and down his arm.  
“You like spending time with her” Harry said sadly, and Louis immediately wished for the smile to come back on his face.  
“I like spending time with you even more” Louis nudged him slightly, trying to cheer him up.  
“How much more?”  
“I can’t count that high” Louis grinned.  
“She’s pretty”   
“She’s a girl!” Louis mock shuddered.  
“Will you fall in love with her?”  
Louis looked down at him because he wanted to be looking at Harry when he said, “No”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise” Louis nodded, “love you Haz” he whispered, seeing the small smile on the corner of Harry’s lips.  
“Are we okay?” Louis asked, he just had to make to sure.  
Harry nodded throwing an arm around his middle.  
“Haz?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You should come to me next time you’re upset about something yeah?” He didn’t mean it to sound so bossy, but –   
“kay” Harry mumbled, and Louis smiled.

It was quiet for a few more minutes.  
“Haz?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you please put your shirt back on?” Louis asked. He had refrained from saying anything before, but now that he knew Harry was okay he couldn’t help but grow annoyed at sight of his boyfriend in Niall’s clothes.  
Harry looked up at him curiously, watching him for a few seconds before throwing his head back in laughter; Louis’ jealousy he found, was the best reassurance Harry could get.


End file.
